RUGBY
thumb|left|670 px thumb|400px RUGBY Es un deporte de contacto en equipo nacido en Inglaterra, donde tomó ese nombre a partir de las reglas del fútbol elaboradas en el [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugby_School colegio de la ciudad de Rugby (Rugby School)] en el siglo XIX. leyes del juego Las "Leyes del Juego de Rugby" son dictadas por la International Rugby Board. Su cuerpo central son las 22 leyes que regulan el juego: el terreno, la pelota, número de jugadores, vestimenta, tiempo, oficiales, modo de jugar, ventaja, modo de marcar, juego sucio, offside (fuera de juego) y on side (en juego), pase forward (pase adelantado o "avant"), salidas, pelota al suelo sin tackle ("placaje"), tackle ("placaje"): portador de la pelota derribado, ruck, maul, mark, touch y line-out,scrum ("melé"), penales y free kicks y tries (ensayos).6 Las Leyes del Juego de Rugby también están integradas por un Prólogo, una lista de definiciones de los términos utilizados en las reglas, un apartado de variaciones para menores de 19 años, otro apartado para "seven a side" (variante de siete jugadores por bando), señales de los árbitros, y un extracto de la Regulación 12, sobre vestimenta de los jugadores. La publicación oficial de la IRB, asimismo, está acompañada de un «Documento del Juego», complementario de las leyes, que "cubre los principios básicos del Rugby". En 2008 la IRB aprobó 13 modificaciones sustanciales al reglamento conocidas por su sigla en inglés, ELVs (Experimental Law Variations), o Variaciones Experimentales de las Leyes, que fueron puestas en práctica en todos los torneos oficiales del mundo a partir del 1 de agosto de 2008. En 2009, la IRB incorporó 10 de las 13 ELVs a las Leyes del Juego, dejando sin efecto las otras tres. El Documento del Juego El «Documento del Juego» ha sido incluido a partir de la versión 2007 del reglamento y es complementario a las Leyes del Juego. Está orientado a consolidar los aspectos éticos del deporte y en especial el juego limpio. Está dividido en cuatro capítulos: Introducción, Principios del juego, Principios de las leyes, Conclusión.6 El documento establece que los principios del juego son: · Conducta: destaca la importancia del control y la disciplina, tanto individual como colectiva, dando un ejemplo: "es perfectamente aceptable la acción de ejercer extrema presión física sobre un oponente en un intento de obtener la posesión de la pelota, pero no para lastimar voluntaria o maliciosamente".6 · Espíritu: el juego debe practicarse ateniéndose no solo a la letra de las reglas, sino a su espíritu. · Objeto: "El Objeto del Juego es que dos equipos de quince jugadores cada uno, practicando un juego leal de acuerdo a las Leyes y al espíritu deportivo, portando, pasando, pateando, y apoyando la pelota, marquen la mayor cantidad de puntos posible".6 · Disputa y continuidad: "La disputa por la posesión de la pelota es una de las características claves... La ventaja entonces, debe residir siempre en el equipo que introduzca la pelota,..." El objetivo es "mantener la continuidad negándole la pelota a la oposición... Las fallas al hacer esto significarán la renuncia a la posesión..."6 El Documento establece también los Principios de las Leyes: · Un deporte para todos. · Mantenimiento de la identidad: mantener las características distintivas del juego, "mediante melés, touchs, mauls, rucks, kick-offs (o tiro afuera) y kicks de reinicio" y las "relacionadas con la disputa y la continuidad: el pase atrás y el placaje o tackle ofensivo".6 · Diversión y entretenimiento: tanto para los que juegan como para los que lo ven. · Aplicación: "cumplir las Leyes y respetar los principios del'' [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juego_limpio ''juego limpio]".6 En la Conclusión, el «Documento del Juego» establece que "es por causa y no a pesar, de las intensas características físicas y atléticas del Rugby, que esa gran camaradería existe antes y después de los partidos. La perdurable tradición de jugadores de equipos contrarios disfrutando la mutua compañía lejos del campo de juego y en un contexto social permanece en la esencia del juego. El Rugby se ha metido de lleno en la era profesional pero ha mantenido el espíritu y las tradiciones del juego recreativo".6 El juego Elementos principales En el rugby se enfrentan dos equipos de quince jugadores cada equipo (aunque hay una variación para un juego de siete). El campo de juego tiene forma rectangular y es de césped (aunque puede ser de arena, tierra, nieve o césped artificial). Sus medidas son de un máximo de 100 metros de largo y 70 de ancho. Al campo de juego se le suman dos áreas, la zona de marca (o in-goal), en cada uno de los extremos, de no más de 22 metros cada una, destinada a apoyar la pelota para obtener el try o "ensayo", principal anotación del juego. En los dos extremos del campo, en el centro de la línea de marca, se encuentran instalados dos postes separados entre sí por 5,6 metros y unidos por un travesaño situado a 3 metros de altura. Los postes deben tener un mínimo de 3,4 metros de alto, lo que le da al conjunto de los tres palos una forma de H. La pelota o balón es de forma ovalada, está construida con cuatro gajos de cuero o material sintético parecido y pesa algo menos de medio kilo. Los partidos, en la modalidad de quince jugadores, duran ochenta minutos, divididos en dos tiempos iguales (setenta minutos para las categorías juveniles menores de 19 años). Terreno de juego10 Un campo de juego de rugby es rectangular, y no debe exceder de 100 m de largo por 70 de ancho. Las líneas laterales (denominadas "líneas de touch") del campo de juego no forman parte de este. A continuación de cada uno de los lados menores del rectángulo hay una zona de marca (o de ensayo), denominada "in-goal", con una longitud de entre 10 y 22 m. Entre el campo de juego y estas zonas de marca hay una línea continua, denominada "línea de goal" (de marca o de gol), que es parte de las últimas y en cuyo centro se ubican los postes de gol. Estos postes verticales están separados entre sí por una distancia de 5,6 m y unidos a 3m de altura por un travesaño. La altura de los postes depende del gusto del equipo local, aunque en cualquier caso debe sobrepasar los 3,4 metros. El conjunto del campo de juego y las áreas de gol se denomina "área de juego". El área de juego, las líneas no incluidas en ella (las líneas de touch y las líneas laterales y finales que limitan el in-goal, denominadas líneas de touch in-goal y líneas de pelota muerta respectivamente), y un área perimetral de 5 m de ancho alrededor del conjunto anterior, se denomina "terreno de juego". En mitad del campo, paralela a las líneas de gol, se ubica una línea continua denominada "línea de mitad de cancha". En el centro de esta, una línea perpendicular marca el centro del campo. A 10 m a cada lado de la línea de mitad de campo existe una línea discontinua paralela, la cual se utiliza como referencia para las salidas, ya que el balón debe superar dicha línea para considerarse en juego. De cada lado hay otra línea continua entre ambas líneas de banda, paralela a la línea de gol y a 22 m de esta hacia el centro del campo. El espacio delimitado por esta línea y la de gol (excluyendo a esta) se denomina "las 22". Entre ambas líneas de banda, a 5 m de la líneas de gol y paralelas a esta hay líneas discontinuas. Finalmente, hay líneas discontinuas entre las anteriores, paralelas a las líneas laterales, a los 5 y 15 m de estas. Estas líneas señalan los límites para la posición del jugador más avanzado y más retrasado en los saques de banda. Anotaciones El objetivo fundamental consiste en obtener una mayor cantidad de puntos que el adversario. Los puntos se pueden obtener del siguiente modo: · Try o ensayo (5 puntos): es la anotación más importante, y consiste en apoyar el balón con las manos, brazos o pecho, en la "zona de marca" (o el in-goal) del adversario. · Try' 'penal o ensayo de castigo (5 puntos): es una sanción que concede el árbitro, cuando un try es inminente y el equipo defensor comete una infracción con la evidente intención de impedirlo. El equipo favorecido también tiene derecho a intentar la conversión, que se ejecuta desde una posición equidistante de los postes. · Drop goal, sobre-pique o puntapié de botepronto (3 puntos): el drop o botepronto es un tipo de patada que se realiza dejando caer la pelota al suelo y pateándola inmediatamente después, y casi simultáneamente con el bote. Un tanto de drop''se concreta mediante esa patada, sin que el juego esté interrumpido y siempre que pase entre los postes, al igual que la conversión (transformación). · 'Goal' '''de un penal o transformación de un puntapié de castigo (3 puntos): ciertas infracciones graves son sancionadas con un penal; en ese caso el equipo favorecido tiene la opción de realizar una patada hacia los postes desde el lugar en que se cometió, concretándose si se produce de manera igual a la conversión (transformación). · Conversión o transformación (2 puntos): conseguido el ensayo (try), el bando que lo obtuvo tiene derecho a patear el balón hacia los postes de goal, a la altura en la que se marcó el mismo, obteniendo la conversión (transformación) si la pelota pasa entre ambos y por encima del travesaño. Juego general Un jugador, siempre que se encuentre en juego (on side) puede: · Correr con la pelota en las manos evadiendo a los jugadores del equipo defensor. · Dar pases hacia atrás o el costado (el pase hacia adelante está prohibido si se realiza con las manos); · Patear la pelota; · Intentar detener al portador de la pelota asiéndolo o derribándolo a tierra (tackle) · Si porta la pelota, intentar evitar que lo detengan o derriben alejando a los rivales con un brazo extendido y la mano abierta · Ir al suelo con la pelota o sobre ella, siempre que la disponga inmediatamente · Participar en las formaciones fijas o espontáneas en que se disputa la pelota, que se explican más adelante (scrum, line out, ruck y maul). Lucha por la pelota Una de las reglas fundamentales del rugby es el placaje (llamado tackle en el reglamento publicado por la IRB), regulado en la ley 15: Un tackle (placaje) tiene lugar cuando el portador del balón es sujetado por uno o más adversarios y es derribado sobre el suelo. Un portador del balón que no está sujeto no es un jugador tackleado («placado») y por tanto no ha tenido lugar un placaje. A los jugadores adversarios que sujetan al portador del balón y llevan a ese jugador al suelo, y que también van al suelo, se les llama tackleadores (placadores). Los jugadores adversarios que sujetan al portador del balón y no van al suelo no son tackleadores (placadores). Para que el placaje o tackle sea válido, el atacante debe ser derribado tomándolo por debajo de la línea de los hombros. Durante el desarrollo del juego, y como consecuencia de las reglas del juego que permiten el choque de contacto entre los jugadores, se producen agrupaciones espontáneas de los jugadores con el objetivo de conservar o recuperar una pelota que ha quedado en el suelo. Se denominan "formaciones abiertas" o rucks y sus reglas se analizan más abajo. Puesta de la pelota en juego y reposición El juego se inicia con un puntapié de salida, que debe efectuarse de sobrepique, realizado desde el centro del campo.11 Todos los jugadores del equipo que efectúa la salida deben ubicarse por detrás de la pelota hasta que esta haya sido pateada, y los rivales a diez metros de distancia. El balón debe superar la distancia de diez metros sin salir del campo12 y botar o ser atrapado dentro de él.13 . El juego general ha comenzado, y continuará hasta que se produzca una interrupción. El juego se interrumpe cuando la pelota ha quedado “muerta”: la pelota ha salido de los límites del área de juego, se ha marcado un tanto, se ha producido una anulada, se ha producido una infracción sin ventaja para el equipo no infractor, un jugador ha pedido una marca (mark), o se ha producido otra interrupción en el juego. El silbato del árbitro marca los puntapiés de salida (no los de reinicio) y las pelotas muertas. El árbitro hace sonar su silbato también para indicar que ha detenido la cuenta del tiempo, por ejemplo para que un jugador lesionado sea atendido o para dar indicaciones al capitán de un equipo, y que la ha reiniciado. Cuando el tiempo se agota, el juego continúa hasta que se haya producido una pelota muerta, salvo que esto fuera como consecuencia de una infracción castigada con penal, en cuyo caso deberá continuar bajo el mismo principio. El reinicio del juego en el segundo tiempo se produce también con un puntapié de salida, a cargo del equipo que no efectuó el del comienzo del partido. · Si la pelota sale de los límites del campo de juego tocando el suelo o cualquier objeto o persona fuera del campo, por las líneas laterales entre ambas líneas de gol (“líneas de touch”), el juego se reinicia con un [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugby#Line_out line out]. · Si la pelota sale de los límites del campo de juego por la línea final (“línea de pelota muerta”) o las líneas laterales entre la de gol y la de pelota muerta (“líneas de touch in goal”), · Si fue introducida al in goal por los atacantes, los defensores efectuarán un puntapié de reinicio en la línea de 22 metros (o en cualquier lugar detrás de ella), a menos que los atacantes hubieran pateado la pelota y esta hubiese salido sin botar en el campo de juego, en cuyo caso los defensores podrán escoger entre una salida de 22 metros o un [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugby#Scrum scrum] en el punto donde la pelota fue pateada; · Si fue introducida al ingoal y sacada tras las líneas por los defensores, el juego se reiniciará con un scrum a cinco metros de la línea de gol. · Si se ha marcado un tanto, el equipo que no marcó efectúa un puntapié de reinicio14 desde el centro del campo. · Una anulada se produce cuando un jugador defensor apoya la pelota en su in-goal. · Si fue introducida al in-goal por un atacante, el equipo defensor efectuará un puntapié de reinicio desde la línea de 22 metros. · Si fue introducida por un defensor, el equipo atacante arrojará la pelota a un scrum en la línea de 5 metros. · Si se ha producido una infracción, y el árbitro determina que el equipo no infractor no pudo obtener ventaja territorial o táctica al continuar jugando, el juego debe reiniciarse con la ejecución de la penalidad correspondiente: · Si se trata de una infracción leve, por ejemplo que el jugador que portaba la pelota la ha dejado caer hacia adelante (knock-on) o la ha pasado con las manos hacia adelante (“pase forward”), el juego se reiniciará con un scrum; · Si se trata de una infracción de mediana gravedad, por ejemplo que un equipo se ha adelantado a la orden del árbitro para entrar en el scrum, o ha demorado el juego, o ha cerrado la distancia entre hileras en un line out, el juego se reanudará con un puntapié libre o free kick; todos los jugadores del equipo infractor deben alejarse hacia su campo hasta una línea paralela a la de goal a diez metros de distancia del punto donde se efectuará el puntapié, so pena de ser castigados con un nuevo free kick diez metros campo arriba; · Si se trata de una infracción seria (jugador fuera de juego u off side, juego sucio o peligroso, inconducta), el juego se reiniciará con un puntapié penal, al que se aplica la misma regla de diez metros que para el puntapié libre; en lugar de patear un free kick o un penal, el equipo no infractor puede escoger arrojar la pelota a un scrum en el lugar de la infracción. · Un jugador defensor situado detrás de su línea de 22 metros que atrapa limpiamente una pelota pateada por un atacante antes de que esta toque el suelo puede “pedir una marca” gritando “¡mark!” al momento de recibir el balón; el árbitro le concede un puntapié libre en la marca, que tiene las mismas características de un free kick; · El juego puede interrumpirse por otras razones imprevistas: la pelota toca al árbitro y alguno de los equipos obtiene ventaja de ello, hay un jugador lesionado en el suelo y el juego se acerca a su posición de modo que pueda haber peligro, resulta imposible resolver una situación de disputa (scrum, ruck o maul) porque la pelota ha quedado inaccesible para ambos equipos, el árbitro no puede determinar si la pelota ha sido apoyada en el in-goal o quién la ha apoyado, el balón se deteriora de modo que no puede utilizarse, etc. En esos casos, resuelta la circunstancia que provocó la interrupción, el juego continúa con un scrum al que arroja la pelota el equipo que estaba en posesión de ella antes de la interrupción; en su defecto, el último en jugarla; y en su defecto, el atacante. Line out Cuando el balón, o el jugador que lo lleva, salen del campo por la línea de touch, el juego se reinicia mediante un saque de banda llamado line out que debe arrojarse recto y superando la línea ubicada a cinco metros campo adentro del touch entre dos hileras de jugadores, una de cada equipo y separadas por una distancia de un metro. Los jugadores deben saltar para obtener la pelota, pudiendo ser impulsados y sostenidos por sus compañeros. El lanzamiento le corresponde al equipo que no la envió afuera, salvo que haya sido consecuencia de un penal, en cuyo caso debe lanzar el equipo que pateó. El equipo que lanza la pelota decide también cuántos jugadores va a haber en la hilera (de 2 a 14), mientras que el otro equipo puede tener menos pero no más. Todos los demás jugadores, excepto el lanzador, un opuesto al lanzador del equipo rival, y un receptor por cada equipo, deben alejarse diez metros hacia su campo de la línea perpendicular al touch por donde se arrojará la pelota. La posición en la que se efectuará el tiro no es necesariamente aquella en que el balón cruzó la línea de touch. Si el balón fue pateado por un jugador por delante de su línea de 22 metros, o por detrás de ella cuando es el equipo defensor lo introdujo en su zona de 22 metros, entonces el lanzamiento debe efectuarse en línea con el lugar desde donde se pateó. En cualquier caso, el equipo que debe reponer la pelota en juego puede decidir efectuar un “tiro rápido” en cualquier lugar entre su línea de goal y la línea en que debe formarse el line out; pero para ello deben cumplirse ciertas condiciones: que se utilice el mismo balón que salió del campo, que no haya sido tocado por nadie excepto el jugador que lanza (y eventualmente por el jugador rival que salió fuera del campo con el balón), y que no haya principiado la formación del line out. En el tiro rápido no se requiere que el balón sea arrojado paralelamente a las líneas de goal: puede enviarse oblicuamente hacia la línea de goal del lanzador, pero debe superar la línea de cinco metros paralela al touch. La pelota no debe arrojarse intencionalmente con las manos al touch. Esta acción es considerada juego sucio y castigada con un penal. Scrum El '''''Scrum o la melé, una de las formaciones más reconocibles del rugby, es una puja frente a frente, de un grupo de cada equipo formado por un máximo de ocho y un mínimo de cinco jugadores en tres líneas,15 que se enfrentan agazapados y asidos entre sí, para comenzar a empujar con el fin de obtener el balón que ha sido lanzado en medio de ellos y sin tocarlo con la mano. El grupo que haya obtenido el balón, debe sacarlo sin tocarlo con la mano por detrás de la formación, donde lo tomará un jugador (usualmente, pero no siempre, el "medio melé" o "medio scrum") y continuará el juego. Tanto en el lanzado (line out) como en el scrum (la melé), el sentido de las reglas es que exista disputa por la pelota. Esa es la diferencia con las infracciones mayores, que se penalizan con una patada de castigo (tiro a los postes, tiro afuera o puesta en juego), en la que el equipo infractor no puede intervenir. Rucks y mauls Los rucks y los mauls son las formaciones grupales de lucha por la pelota que forman ambos equipos durante el desarrollo del juego. La diferencia entre ambos estriba en si la pelota se encuentra en poder de uno de los jugadores ("maul"), o si se encuentra en el suelo ("ruck"). El maul (ley 17) es una formación esencialmente ofensiva. Se produce cuando un jugador que lleva la pelota es asido por uno o más defensores, y hay uno o más compañeros del portador de la pelota asidos a este, todos ellos sobre sus pies (como mínimo deben ser dos atacantes y un defensor). Sus reglas son complejas, pero básicamente no debe dejar de moverse hacia la meta y con los defensores retrocediendo; si es detenido durante cinco segundos, algún jugador atacante debe abandonar el maul con la pelota o pasarla; en caso contrario, la acción del equipo atacante es castigada con un scrum a favor del defensor. Con un maul puede realizarse un try. En la reglamentación vigente hasta agosto de 2008, esta formación no se podía derrumbar, por ser considerado juego peligroso, sancionándose en ese caso con penal. Entre el 1 de agosto de 2008 y el 1 de junio de 2009, se pusieron en vigencia trece Variaciones Experimentales Reglamentarias (ELVs), entre las que se incluyó una que permitía derrumbar el maul. Sin embargo, luego de ser examinadas durante la temporada 2008/2009 la IRB decidió no confirmar esta variación, volviendo a estar prohibido derribar el maul a partir del 1 de junio de 2009.8 El ruck (ley 16) es una formación más orientada a la disputa de la pelota, pero cuando es ejecutada en serie, también se convierte en una herramienta ofensiva. El ruck se forma con la pelota en el suelo y con al menos un jugador de cada equipo chocando y pujando por la pelota, pero habitualmente son varios. El ruck lo forman los jugadores parados y enfrentados con sus contrincantes, que deben "ruquear" la pelota, esto es tratar de obtenerla, solamente utilizando los pies. El ruck suele formarse cuando un jugador con la pelota es derribado; sus compañeros vienen entonces a proteger la posesión del balón, pasando un pie por encima de éste, tomando así posesión de la pelota y obligando al equipo contrario a pasar completamente por arriba del jugador derribado y correr a los jugadores contrarios para tomar la posición de la pelota. No se puede entrar lateralmente a esta formación ya que seria sancionado con un penal. Cuando se forman un ruck o un maul, se forman también dos líneas imaginarias de fuera de juego. Estas líneas, paralelas a las de gol, pasan por detrás del pie más retrasado del último jugador de cada bando en el ruck o maul y van de una línea lateral a otra línea lateral. Cualquier jugador que esté delante de su respectiva línea de fuera de juego y no forme parte del ruck o maul se considera fuera de juego y puede ser penalizado si interviene directa o indirectamente en el juego. Al ruck y al maul solo se puede ingresar desde atrás de dichas líneas imaginarias. Infracciones El fuera de juego (offside) es la infracción más común durante un encuentro. Si la penalización se otorga a una distancia razonable para el pateador del equipo no infractor, este puede decidir por patear hacia los postes para obtener tres puntos. El equipo infractor tiene que ubicarse a 10 m de distancia del equipo que patea y no puede hacer ningún movimiento ni ruido, ni siquiera levantar los brazos. Si la falta es convertida (transformada), el juego se reinicia en la línea de centro con un saque del equipo que cometió la infracción. Por el contrario, si la penalización no es convertida (transformada), normalmente se reinicia el encuentro desde los 22 mcon una patada de botepronto (drop) del equipo que cometió la infracción; esta patada se llama "salida de 22 metros". Otras penalizaciones frecuentes incluyen juego peligroso, interferencia, no soltar el balón en el piso, y lanzarse sobre un ruck (montonera en el piso). El equipo al que se le otorga la falta (pateador) puede reiniciar el juego con un pequeño toque con el pie (pasando la marca) para iniciar una jugada o con una patada a la línea de banda (touch) para obtener un saque de banda. En este saque de banda, el equipo que pateó el balón tiene el derecho de lanzar el balón nuevamente en el line-out. Para infracciones menores (tales como adelantar el pie en el scrum), se otorga un tiro libre o free kick. A diferencia del golpe de castigo (penal), este no puede patearse directamente a los postes para ganar puntos. Además, el equipo infractor puede cargar hacia el balón una vez el pateador haya hecho algún movimiento para patear el balón.